Pour l'étérnité
by x-stella-x
Summary: ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un réveil tourmenté

-Maman!  
Je soupirai. Cela faisait longtemps que Renesmee Plusieurs nuits m'appelais une cause de ses cauchemars incessants.  
-Tu veux que j'y aille? Demanda Edward.  
-Non, je m'en charge, merci.  
Je me levais et attrapais un peignoir Dans le dressing - depuis qu'Edward m'avait appris Reconnaître les tissus grâce a l'odorat c'était plus facile que de chercher pendentif deux heures.  
-Maman!  
Renesmee maintenant sanglotait.  
Je rejoignit sa chambre à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Quesque-il mon coeur se passe? demandais-je en la Prenant Dans Mes Bras.  
Elle enfoui sa tête dans mon cou:  
-Un cauchemar.  
-Tu veux m'en parler?  
-Non!  
Ainsi nous restâmes un moment, Renesmee toujours dans mes bras et ses Caressant moi longs cheveux brun.  
-Bella? appela Edward  
-Je suis là! répondis-je doucement  
Il me rejoignis Et je posais Renesmee, Qui s'etait rendormie, Dans son lit.  
Retournons-nous coucher D'accord? dis-je

****

Le lendemain, nous allâmes A LA VILLA ou blanche Alice nous accueillit.  
-Bonjour Bella, Edward.  
-Alice, Ou sont Carlisle et Esmé? demandai-je  
-Partis chasser. J'irai avec Jasper dés Qu'ils revenus seront. Vous Pourrez y aller avec Ness ... Renesmé.  
Ah. Ils continuaient A CE Utiliser Diminutif. J'avais essayer deja de Leur enlever idiot ce surnom, mais, Malgré mes efforts, ils continuaient.  
Nous entrâmes Dans la villa ou attendaient Rosalie et Emmett.  
LORSQUE Vit Renesmee Rose, elle Agita Les mains vers elle.  
Je la déposait Dans les bras de Rose et m'installais Prés du canapé une Côte d'Edward.  
Nous attendîmes le retour d'Alice et Jasper.  
LORSQUE ils furent de retour, je Renesmee Pris par la main et nous courûmes vers la foret.  
Une fois dans la foret, je partis a la recherche d'un puma.  
Lorsque, la bête me vis approcher, elle gronda, mais maintenant, plus rien m'impressionner pouvait NE.  
J'avais vécu toute Sortes de choses, des choses horribles.  
J'avais frôle la mort Plusieurs fois en qu'humaine tant.  
J'avais des choses merveilleuses CONNUS EN TANT que vampire.  
J'avais encore du mal A m'habituer.  
J'était plus forte que n'importe qui.  
Que n'importe quel animal sauvage.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar

Point de vue de Renésmée.

Le loup était tout prés de moi.

Un seul pat nous séparais.

Son pelage avait quelque chose de familier.

Il était comme...comme celui de Jacob.

Et derrière lui ce trouvait un autre loup.

Plus imposant.

Mais ,par contre, son pelage ne m'était pas familier du tout et ,il avait l'air féroce.

Jacob se retourna ,mais l'autre loup était déjà sur lui.

Le combat était dur, et j'eus peur que Jacob ne le perde.

Et ,en effet ,l'autre loup le remportas.

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

Essoufflée ,j'allais aller voir maman mais papa se tenait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Renésmée?

Il me prit dans ses bras et je posais ma main sur sa joue.

Il tressaillit.

-Jacob...murmurais-je

-Bella ,vient s'il te plait.

-Edward? demanda maman. Edward ,que se passe t'il? apparemment inquiète.

-Jacob...murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenirent es.

Papa les essuyas du bout des doigts.

-Rien. C'est juste un rêve ,rien de plus.

-Non...mais...Jacob! dis-je

-Jake? Mais ,Edward ,je t'en pris ,dis moi ce qui se passe. insista maman.

Elle me pris dans ses bras et je posais ma main sur sa joue.

-Maman? demandais-je ,quand je vis qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

-Bella? redemanda papa.

-Jake...mais... commença t'elle.

-C'est juste un rêve Bella. Jacob est a la Push. Je le sais. Il n'est rien arrivé.

-Mais...Tu es sur?

t'il.

Finalement ils me recouchèrent.

J'essayais de me rendormir, en vain.

Papa avait dis qu'il ne c'était rien passé ,mais j'avais de gros doutes.

J'essayais de me rassurer:

"Jacob n'est pas en danger. Et puis ,si tel est le cas ,il sait se défendre."

Je me levais et allait vers la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Jacob sait se défendre.

Mais, malgré ça, j'avais toujours peur.

Pour Jacob.

Mon Jacob.

Si Jacob meure, que deviendrais-je?

Il ne pouvais pas lui être a arrivé quelque chose.

Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre.

C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Dehors, les étoiles brillaient.

Je regardais la foret et essayais de me persuader qu'il devait si trouver, en ce moment, pour me protéger.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

Je décidais qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de rester là ,alors que je tombais de sommeil.

Mais le sommeil ne venais toujours pas.

Je me repassais tout les bons moments qu'on avait passés ensembles.

La peur que j'avais éprouvée ,certains jours et où il m'avais réconfortée.

Les jours ou j'avais étais heureuse.

Les jours ou j'avais était triste.

Mais ,aujourd'hui ,ce n'était pas pareil.

Il n'était pas là.

Mais il reviendrai.

Jacob ne m'avais jamais abandonnée.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencé.

Si Jacob mourrai, je ne serai rien.

Plus rien.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Inquietude

Point de vue de Bella

Je me blottis un peu plus contre Edward.

-Bella, je te répète que ce n'était qu'un rêve et...

-Non! Le coupais-je. Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve. Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche:

-Bella, je te le répète pour la énième fois: Jacob ne risque absolument rien.

Je devais arrêter de me bourrichon.

Edward avais raison.

Jacob ne risquais rien.

N'empêche...

Point de vue de Renésmée

Jacob.

Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob...

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues mais je ne fit rien pour les retenir es.

Je suis sure que ,si maman savais pleurer ,elle pleurerai.

Elle partagerai mon angoisse.

Oh ,Jake.

Quesque il se passe?

Jake Jake

Revient Jake.

S'il te plait.

Revient.

****

Point de vue de Bella

2 semaines passèrent.

-Allons chasser. lançais-je a Edward.

-Maintenant?

-Ca ne te convient pas?

-Si ,mais ,tu as l'air tendu. Tu te fais encore du soucis pour Jacob?

Je soupirai et il me prit dans ses bras:

-Arrête de t'inquiéter.

-J'ai du mal.

-Faut-il que je lui demande de venir te rassurer?

Je levai les yeux vers lui:

-Tu serai d'accord?

-Oui ,nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis...enfin. Je vais le prévenir.

Il se dirigeas vers la porte mais je le retins par le bras:

-Edward?

Il se tournas vers moi.

-Merci.

Il sourit ,puis s'en allas.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jacob

[i] Point de vue de Bella [/ i]

-Depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi? ronchona Jacob En arrivant chez les Cullen.

Je ris devant blasé fils de l'air:

-Tu devrai t'estimer heureux que quelqu'un s'inquiéte pour toi, dis-je en lui Donnant un coup d'État Dans le point de les Cotes. Il sourit.

-Ouais, m'énerve Paul. Il est tout le temps fourré avec Rachel. Il m'as abandonner.

-Tu es en mesure de Comprendre ça, non?

-Ouais, mais moi, au moins, je ne reste pas jours et nuits à parler de Ness ... Renesmee.

Je fis Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Comment va Billy? m'enquis-je

-Bien. Il aimerai surement Mettre Paul à la porte, Comme mais ON NE sais pas trop ce Qui Peut arriver Avec lui, il ne s'y risquera pas.

-Ce Que Je Le Comprend! Dis-je en me remémorant les images de Jacob en loup. Et il est vrais Qu'il vaut mieux ÉVITER de contrarier un loup-garou Comme Paul.

-Et ... tu as Revus Seth?

Il soupiras.

-Depuis cette histoire de 2 ème Meute, il me suis partout! Bien que nous soyons nous Réconcilier avec Sam, il continus de penser que je suis le seul et unique Qui Peut vraiment diriger La Meute.

Nous décidâmes d'aller Dans la Foret.

LORSQUE nous arrivâmes, la nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée, et Une brume épaisse nous entourai.

-Nessie va bien?

-Pas trop mal. Elle continuera de grandir, mais depuis quelques temps elle aussi se fait du souci d'une tonne EGARD.

Il s'arrêta et me regardas:

-Bella, il ne faut pas que Nessie se Fasse du souci pour moi! Pourquoi a-elle peur Qu'il m'arrive Quelque chose?

Je fais attention, [i] Nous [/ i] faisons attention! Partout Où allons nous! Pourquoi ...

-Jake, coupai-je, elle s'inquiète pour toi.

-Merci j'avais bien compris. Mais ... pourquoi?

-Jake, elle ambulatoire vraiment a toi.

Il me regardà moment un pendentif.

Et j'eus Comme L'impression que Jacob venait d'apprendre Quelque choisi.

[i] Point de vue de Renesmee [/ i]

Quand je me réveillai Il était 9h30.

D'habitude maman me réveillai un peu plus tôt.

J'allai dans la cuisine, que je trouvai vide.

Bon sang, mais ou Êtres peuvent-ils bien?

Je sortis de la maison pour me diriger vers la villa. Je trouverai surement Rose.

Je Poussaï La Porte et appelai Rose.

-Je suis là, Nessie. Répondit l'-elle depuis le haut des escaliers.

-Ou est maman?

Elle descendit et répondis:

-Avec Jacob. Je n'était pas censée te le ...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir.

-Ou ils ont? lui demandai-je

-Dans la foret, mais je ne pense pas que tu ...

J'y courrai déjà. Je Sautai La Rivière et appelai maman.

-Renesmee? répondit l'-elle, surprise.

Je courrai vers elle:

-Rose m'as dis.

Elle fronças les sourcils, mais je me fichai Bien de ce Qu'elle Pouvait penser, tout ce que je voulai, c'était être avec Jacob. Ce dernier regardai maman bizarrement Et je me demandai Ce qu'ils avaient pus dire pendentif que je dormais.

-Jake? demandai-je

Aucune réaction de sa part.J 'interrogeai maman du regard:

-Il a appris Quelque chose de très important. Me chuchotât-elle a l'oreille.

Quesque-que c'est? demandai-je, curieuse soudain.

-Il vient De Comprendre que tu es la personne Qui ambulatoire le plus a lui.

Je fus surprise. Jake NE SAVAIT-il Donc pas que je tenais a lui?

-Jake? Tu es sur que ça va? demandai-je

-Ou ... oui. A prés peut. Répondit l'-il, un peu sonné.

-Nessie, intervint maman, tu devrais laisser nous.

Je la regardai.

-Bon ... d'accord. Je veux juste te poser Une question, Jake. Tu ne savais pas que je tenais a toi?

-Si. Je m'en doutais ... mais, pas un point CE. Ecoutes, dit-il en se baissant a ma hauteur, Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je vais très bien. Et N'est ce pas prés de changer.

-Mais Jake, je l'ai vus.

Près de moi, maman se raidit.

Vus-quoi? demanda-il, interloqué.

Loup-Cé. Le Loup Qui va te ...

Arrête-toi là. Dit-il en mettant Une principaux sur ma bouche.

-Mmmmhh!

-Nessie, tu devrais maman. Jake vas bien, comme tu peux le constater.

Je les laissais donc. Je répartis vers la villa Pas très sûr de ce que maman venait d'Affirmer. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que bien Jake Allait? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas laissée parler lui plus longtemps? Je rentrais au chalet en me posant toute Sorte de questions auxquelles je n'aurais surement pas de réponses avant ce soir. J'allais dans ma chambre et enfilai Une tenue adéquate avant de Prendre [i] Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent [/ i] que maman m'avais conseillé. Au bout d'heure, UNE, je laissai tomber: je n'arrivais pas a me concentrer. Je décidai de dormir encore un peu LORSQUE maman déboulas Dans la chambre:

-Nessie, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, Jacob veut te voir.

Je me redressai aussitôt.

-Non, pas maintenant, Dis-moi maman en repoussant sur le lit. Plus tard. Il a des choses a faire.

Je soupirai.

-Renesmee, Je voudrais savoir. Tu continus a faire des rêves A propos de Jake?

Je hochai la tête.

-C 'est toujours le même? demanda-elle

Pourquoi me posait-elle Autant de questions? N'était-ce pas elle Qui m'avais dis de ne pas me faire du souci à propos de Jacob?

Comprenant que je ne suivais pas, elle dit:

Oublie-. On en reparleras. Plus tard.

Sur ce, elle Quitta la pièce. [Align = center]

[i] ° Quelques heures plus tard. Dans la nuit. ° [/ i] [/ align]

Jacob était là. Dans la forêt. Il devait chercher Quelque choisi voiture Il avait la tête collée au sol, les oreilles levées, guettant le moindre bruit. Des rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les arbres. Soudain, les oreilles de Jacob frémirent et le loup sortit des arbres, avant que Jacob n'ai eus le temps de bouger. Il lui sauta à la gorge et Jacob se débâtit, Donnant des coups de griffes là ou il Pouvait, il se débattait, essayant d'Échapper à son adversaire. En vain. Je me réveillais brusquement, haletante.

Encore un de CES horribles cauchemars. J'enfouis Dans ma tête l'oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots. Le cauchemar d'aujourd'hui Était différent des précédents. Bien plus effrayant. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues brûlantes, et j'appelais maman, Qui FUS Dans la chambre En une minute.

-Nessie? demanda-elle, Inquiète Réellement.

Elle savais exactement Ce qui c'était passé. Sans un mot, j'enfouis Dans ma tête cou fils glacés.

-Ca va mieux? S'enquit-elle un peu plus tard.

Je secouais la tête. Non, ca n'allais pas mieux. Les images persistaient Dans ma tête, Comme si y Elles étaient gravées à jamais. J'avais peur de me rendormir. Et si les rêves persistaient? Je ne Pouvait pas me rendormir, Les cauchemars reviendrais me réveiller. Maman me serra plus fort contre elle et je raffermis ma prise autour de son cou. Mes Larmes persistaient, et je les essuyaient RAPIDEMENT du revers de la main.

Maman me relâchas avec un sourire navré:

-J 'aimerai beaucoup Faire quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle, un air triste sur le visage.

-Je sais, répondis-je, avec de bêtes trémolos Dans la voix.

-Essaye de te rendormir, dit-elle

-Non! murmurais-je, soudain effrayée par l'idée seule de dormir.

Lun. objection de la surprenant mais elle ne dit rien. Au lieu de dire Quelque chose, elle me prit Dans ses bras, Tiras la couverture, et me couchas. Des larmes coulèrent et maman les essuyas d'un baiser:

-Je vais rester avec toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant Dans le fauteuil, situé prés du lit.

J'hochais la tête. Cette solution me convenait parfaitement. Je la regardais Une dernière fois avant de Rabatte les draps sur moi et elle me souris:

Dors-bien, Murmura-elle

Doucement, je fermais mes paupières. [Align = center]

[i] ° ° Le lendemain matin [/ i] [/ align]

LORSQUE je me réveillais, maman Était encore là.

-Bien dormis? demanda-elle

-Oui

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre Papa, Qui l'attendais devant la porte. Je m'habillais RAPIDEMENT, piochant au hasard Dans le placard.

Je les rejoignit, maman regardas Par la fenêtre, surement pour voir si nous attendais Alice-et elle étouffas un CRIS.

Papa la rejoignit et éclatas de rire:

-Tu déteste toujours autant la neige, Bella? s'esclaffas-il

Maman grimaças et j'allais voir à mon tour: Une espèce de poudre blanche recouvrais l'herbe et des petites boules tombaient du ciel:

Quesque-que c'est? M'enquis-je, intriguée.

-Viens dehors, papa en me Prenant par la main. Il Poussa La Porte et j'atterris Dans la fameuse poudre blanche. Je la Touchais et retint un cri, Qui ce bon papa rire.

-C 'est vrai que ça doit être froid pour toi.

Soudain, Une enorme boule blanche et humide s'écrasa sur son visage et il s'empressa d'en confectionner Une Autre et de la lancer vers Emmett, Qui Avait risqué un oeil pour voir S'il Avait bien Visé. Maman se decida Finalement à sortir, ce Qu'elle déplorons Aussitôt: une grosse boule blanche fonçais vers elle. Elle voulut rentrer Dans la maison, mais la boule atterrit Dans cou fils, Ce qui eus Le Don Tour de l'énerver fils, elle entassa Un peu de poudre Dans sa Main et la lança vers papa, Qui Avait eus le malheur de la provoquer . Je les regardais faire Encore une minute, Avant de me joindre à eux. Dans Je m'assis par terre et lançais Une boule en direction de papa, Qui se retournas vivement et me dévisageas. Un instant, j'eus peur D'avoir fait bêtise Une mais, par bonheur, Souris papa, et m'envoya Une boule gelée Dans le cou. Une voix aigue Stoppa soudain ce jeu.

-Nessie! Regarde un peu Dans quel état tu as mis tes vêtements! grognas Alice. Et Bella! Tu as ta robe fichu!

-De toute façon, tu rempliras Le Dressing vite assez bien. Celle-ci répondit l'.

Pour se venger, maman lui envoyas Une Boule Dans La Bouche.

-Houps! Aussitôt s'excusa-elle. Navrée, Alice.

MAIS ELLE NE DUS voiture pas l'entendre elle repartit à grande enjambées vers la villa.

Ce qui venait de se Produire me donnas un idée pour le moins farfelue. Je pris un peu de poudre et la mangeais. Quelqu'un Émis bruit de l'ONU Dégouté CEPENDANT QU'UNE rigolait autre personne.

Le froid me mordais les joues et mes cheveux dégoulinaient mais je m'amusais bien. LORSQUE m'appelas Rosalie pour manger que j'aille, je laissais la poudre blanche et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

-Rosalie, demandais-je, comment ça s'appelle, cette poudre blanche?

Elle sourit et répondit l':

-C 'est de la neige.

[i] Point de vue de Bella [/ i]

[/ align] revint Nessie repas après fils, encore mouillée par la neige. Edward Était reste à la villa avec Alice et Jasper, et Nessie voulais passer du temps avec Rose, Ce qui nous Amenas à la villa. LORSQUE nous arrivâmes, Edward piano Était au Avait Qu'il neglige Ces temps derniers-et j'allais Dans le bureau de Carlisle, AFIN prometteur d'y dénicher un ouvrage. Après 2 heures de recherche, je trouvais Quelque enfin choisi susceptibles de m'intéresser et je le laissai sur le bureau pour rejoindre Edouard, au piano encore. Il ne s'interrompit pas continuas et la mélodie. S'il y avais une bien choisi dont je me souvenais de ma vie humaine, c'était que j'était l'fascinée par excellence d'Edward Dans n'importe quel domaine. Et je remarquai que ceci n'avait pas changé, j'était toujours fascinée. Les doigts d'Edward ralentirent et mélodie Une composèrent plus douce.

-Tu m'apprendrai à jouer? demandais-je. Surprit ma question au pair, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent brusquement et il me dévisageas.

-Tu es serieuse? demandat-il, les yeux grands Comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi? Tu ne me crois pas capable de jouer du piano? Cette Mes Largement depasse activité compétences, c'est ça? sifflai-je

-Non, répondit l'-il, innocemment, les yeux Remplit de douleur .. Arrête de penser ça!

-Désolée, je suis un tout petit peu à bout.

-J 'imagine. Il regardà sa montre. Nous devrions peut-être coucher Nessie. Ensuite, si tu y tiens toujours, je t'apprendrai à jouer.

-Pourquoi pas demain? lachais-je. Je suis tombée sur un très bon livre dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle et j'aimerai le feuilleter.

-Comme tu voudras. Quel est ce livre? S'enquit-il

- [i] Traité de vampirologie. [/ i] Il ouvrit de grands yeux, Puis il sourit.

-Tu t'intéresse à nos légendes maintenant?

-Il Faut bien que je me renseigne. Je ne suis vampire depuis que 5 mois. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Nous descendîmes en riant et Renesmee BAILLAS. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous arrivâmes au cottage en quelques secondes. Je couchais Nessie et l'embrassais sur le front. J'allais repartir, Lorsqu'elle me retins par un pantalon de mon t-shirt.

-Quand tu es là je ne fais pas de cauchemars, dit-elle.

-Alors je vais rester.

Elle ferma les paupières et j'ouvrai Mon livre très abimé nombreuse suite aux conférences et la reliure Était Ecorchée. Je commençais La Première page:

[i] Les vampires Existent-ils? Quelles formes prennent-ils pour séduire les humains et Leurs familles? Quelles Sont Les armes pour les détruire? C'est À ces questions épineuses que Répond Traité CE, Rédigé Au début du XXe siècle par Le Plus grand chasseur de vampires, le docteur Van Helsing, Qui terrassa Dracula de la Pointe de Son épieu. Cet authentique grimoire est parfaitement documenté sur tous les aspects du Vampirisme Tels Que Nous Pouvons les connaître par l'Histoire, les légendes, le folklore, les croyances et les superstitions. D'anciens traités et nouvelles, Signes de Grands Maîtres du fantastique Tels Poe, Hoffmann ou Dom Calmet, VIENNENT Compléter cet ouvrage. Conserver Une référence à une table de chevet Sur SA, Entre le crucifix et les chapelets de fleurs d'ail. [Align = center] [/ align]

[align = center] [size = 16px] [/ i] [font = Impact] PARTIE 1

PRÉSENCE DES VAMPIRES DANS LE MONDE [/ font] [/ size]

[i] [font = Impact] L [/ font] a grande famille des vampires remonte si loin Dans l'histoire Qu'il est impossible d'en situer l'origine avec précision. Ces Diables suceurs de sang, échappant à la fatalité de la mort, éternellement presque Vivent, changeant Parfois de masque ou d'identité pour mieux tromper Leurs ennemis. Et, de tout temps, Leur plus grande ruse une Consiste à faire ne Sorte Que Leur existence, pourtant attestée à travers les siècles par de fort Nombreux récits et témoignages, relève non de la réalité mais de la légende. Les doctes professeurs de l'Université Avec qui j'ai, jadis, partagé les plus Eminentes chaires Continuent d'Affirmer que les vampires n'existent pas! Quelle erreur criminelle! Je suis bien placé pour savoir que, non seulement ils n'existent pas, mais encore Qu'ils traversent le temps et les époques avec la même Facilité Que l'on emprunte aujourd'hui le chemin de fer pour aller d'Amsterdam à Paris ou à Berlin . Et Dracula, Mort-Vivant ce sinistre aux allures de seigneur transylvanien, à qui je Donnai La Chasse dans les dernières années du XIX ° siècle, Était deja de ce monde au XV ° siècle, sous le nom de [font = Cursive] Vlad Drakul [/ font], "Vlad le Dragon", ou [font = Cursive] Vlad Tepes [/ font], "Vlad l'Empaleur". Sur Avait l'surnommé Ainsi voiture, Durant la guerre contre les Ottomans, il n'hésitait Pas à incendier et piller ses Propres terres, tortionnaire à ses ennemis avec un singulière cruauté, en Leur Faisant centaines Subir par le supplice du pal. Il me semble fort juste que ce vampire ait Été détruit par l'arme même Qui le rendit tristement célèbre, BIEN QU'IL USAT différemment de cet instrument de torture, pas en le plantant Dans le non Cœur de Victimes de SES, mais en l ' Dans enfonçant UNE PARTIE DE LEUR Anatomie Que la Décence m'interdit de Nommer ici. Mais je soupçonne [font = Cursive] Vlad Drakul [/ font] D'avoir un été simple avatar de Dracula, dont la naissance Doit remonter à des temps bien plus anciens. [/ I]

Je retins un cri et regardais Nessie endormie. Finalement je laissai tombé et Allai rejoindre Edward dans le salon.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une mélodie

[i]Point de vue de Bella[/i]

Le lendemain matin, Edward m'amenas vers le piano et m'invita à m'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Bien. Pour commencer...attend ,tu as déjà fait du piano, non? demanda-il en plissant les yeux.

-Oui. Je devais avoir 4 ans Edward!

-Oh. Et tu te souvient de quelques bases? Du solfège?

-Ah ça oui! J'en ai tellement bavé que je m'en souvient!

Il rit et plaça mes mains sur les touches.

-Bon, fait moi un MI.

Le MI...j'appuyai sur une touche et il hocha la tête.

-Un SOL, m'executai. Il continuas à me poser des questions et plaça une partition devant moi.

-Voila. Pour l'instant on se contentera de [i]Clair de lune[/i].

J'hochai la tête et commençai à jouer. Certes, ce n'était pas comme Edward. Loin de là. Mais c'était un bon début. Soudain, Emmett entrouvris la porte et je le regardai sans arreter de jouer.

-Vous ne pouviez pas choisir un autre moment? Il y a un super match à la télé. grognat-il

-Oh, lâcha Edward. Eh bien tu pourras le regarder plus tard. Enregistre-le.

Emmett soupira.

-Ouais, lachat-il en refermant la porte. Mes doigts repartirent de plus belle et mes yeux se levaient parfois vers la partition. J'avais pleinement conscience du regard d'Edward posé sur moi. Je me tournai vers lui, esperant voir son expression ,mais il regardai mes doigts qui pianotaient sur l'instrument. Si, petite -et humaine- j'avais détesté ce dernier, je l'adorais, à présent. Le son doux et mélodieux qu'il laissai entendre, la mélodie que l'on pouvais créer d'une simple pression des doigts sur ces touches ivoires...La mélodie s'acheva et Edward me donna une autre partition ,apparemment plus compliquée à jouer. Comme je ne commençais pas à jouer, il m'expliqua:

-Tu dois jouer des deux mains. La clé de sol c'est pour la main droite et la clé de fa pour la main gauche.

Alors je commençais à jouer, mes doigts légers appuyant sur les touches au moment appropriés et formant une mélodie qui me parut familière:

-C'est ma berceuse? demandais-je à Edward, ébahie.

Il hocha la tête, sans quitter mes doigts des yeux. Le morceau s'acheva et j'arrentai de jouer. Edward releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Peut-être espérait-il y déceler quelque chose. Son regard se décrocha du mien et il s'empara de ma main.

-Tu joues très bien. Me félicita-il

-Merci. A toi maintenant. Juste pour embêter Emmett. dis-je. Il rit et commença à jouer. Ses doigts étaient moins hésitants que lorsque j'avais joué -des siècles de pratique j'imagine- rendant la mélodie plus belle que jamais. Consciente que j'était bouche bée, je m'efforçai de me ressaisir et continuai de regarder Edward.

-Je ne pourrais jamais en arriver là!!m'écriais-je.

-Mais si voyons! Tu joues si bien qu'on croirais que tu joues depuis plus d'un siècle!

-N'exagère pas. Par ailleurs ,j'espère bien en jouer plus longtemps que ça.

-Bon nous ferions mieux de rentrer Emmett n'en peux plus.

-Oui et j'aimerai poursuivre ma lecture.

-Maintenant? demandat-il. Nous aurions put aller chasser...

-Um...après coup tu as raison. J'ai toute l'éternité pour le lire ce livre.

Il sourit lorsque je prononçai ces mots.

-Ou est Alice? demandais-je en me rendant compte que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis hier matin.

-Um...en haut, je suppose. répondit Edward.

Je le laissai là et montais les escaliers pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de ma soeur.

-Alice? Appelais-je

Elle devait être occupée. J'allais rejoindre Edward.

Nous nous attardâmes donc dans la foret et nous rentrâmes juste à temps pour coucher Nessie.

Je la mettait au lit et elle posa la question que j'avais redouté ces derniers temps.

-Quand Jake viendra-t-il me parler?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Répondis-je, une note de tristesse dans la voix. Elle soupira, ferma les paupières et je m'installai dans le fauteuil. J'aurais bien aimé lire mais Nessie avais ravivé mes inquiétudes envers Jake. Je regardai Nessie dormir en pensant à mon meilleur ami.

°Le lendemain°

Au matin, Edward et moi partîmes à la villa pour ma leçon de piano. Je devait m'améliorer car les partitions étaient de plus en plus complexes .Nessie venait avec nous et elle appuyais sur les touches lorsque je jouais, déformant la mélodie. Edward avait bien rit et Nessie était ravie par ce nouveau jeu. Le soir, elle jouait avec moi des morceaux faciles, bien qu'elle put jouer les miens.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La meute

[i]Point de vue de Bella[/i]

-Jacob arrive, dit Edward. Je vous laisse.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et me laissa là. Renesmée attrapa ma main et Jacob avança vers nous.

-Salut, lachat-il.

-Bonjour. Tu voulai parler à Nessie me semble-t-il.

Je poussai doucement ma fille vers lui. Il me regarda et je lui adressai un sourire encourageant.

-Nessie...

Il la pris dans ses bras et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je voudrai que toi et ta mère -il me regarda 3 secondes avant de retourner vers Nessie-,vous cessiez de vous faire du mouron pour moi. Je vais très bien. Vraiment.

Je le regardai. Il mentait. Cela sautai aux yeux. Mais pourquoi?

-Jacob, viens par là deux ordonnais-je.

Il me jeta un regard et posa Nessie par terre. Je l'amenai un peu à l'écart.

-Raconte.

-Raconter quoi? Demanda-t-il ,l'air innocent.

-Ce qui se passe.

Il soupira.

-Il ne se passe absolument rien.

-Arrête de mentir!!

-Bon. Mais je te jure que Sam...

-Raconte. Le coupais-je.

-Eh bien… En fait...nous avons repéré une autre meute.

J'arrêtai de respirer.

-Pardon?

-Oui. Ils sont plus nombreux et...plus puissants. Il risquent de faire des ravages dans la région...Nous devons les éliminer.

-Quoi? Mais c'est complètement idiot! Je t'interdit de te battre contre eux, tu entends?

-Calme toi! siffla-t-il

-Nous voulons être sur de ce qu'ils veulent. De ce qu'ils prévoient. Continua-t-il

-Quoi qu'il en soit je t'interdit de te mettre en danger!!

-Bella ,ricana-il, Tu me la déjà faite. Arrête de t'inquiéter!

-Je te promet d'essayer! sifflais-je

-Arrête.

-Mais Jake! Tu te rends compte? Nessie serai anéantie si il t'arrivai la moindre chose! J'en sais quelque chose!

Il se tu et regarda ses pieds.

-Il n'arrivera rien.

-Et comment peux tu en être aussi certain? lâchais-je, les sourcils froncés ,en colère pour de bon.

-Je le sais. J'ai confiance .dit-il d'un ton solennel.

-Très convainquant! Ricanai-je, amère.

-As tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressent pour Nessie? Comprends-tu combien je l'aime?

-Je crois avoir une idée. dis-je touchée par ses paroles.

-Moi aussi si elle venait à mourir je serrai mal.

-Ne parle pas ainsi! chuchotais-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Mais j'ai confiance! Je sais qu'il n'arrivera rien! Je sais qu'elle est en sécurité, ici. Tu ne voudrai pas faire de même?

-Si. Dis-je d'un ton plus doux .Excuse moi. Je m'inquiète pour rien.

Prononcer ces mots fut difficile ,car, au fond, j'avais toujours peur.


End file.
